Faenor Celebrî
Faenor Celebrî is an Elven character in the use of Faenor of the Silver Laurel, and a Sinda of the First through Third Ages of Middle-earth. Profile Identity Faenor Celebrî is a Sindarin Elda, formerly of the realm of Doriath, that has managed to survive into the Third Age. Present for most of the major conflicts of the Ages, he has performed no especially great feat worthy of mention in the annals of Middle-earth, but his name is feared by both enemy and ally alike. Woken, not born, by the waters of Awakening in the east of Middle-earth, Faenor is a Teler, one of those who journeyed with the Vala Oromë into the west, but failed to proceed at the shores of Middle-earth. Instead, he was among those who tarried, awaiting Elu Thingol. After the formation of the Kingdom of Doriath, he served as a marchwarden in the service of the King, and was a captain in the army that fought in the First Battle for Beleriand. He also fought in the subsequent battles, but like the major heroes of the First Age, proved unsuccessful in stemming the tides of Angband. After the drowning of Beleriand, Faenor served as one of the many heralds of the Elvenking, Gil-galad of the Noldor, and acted as a rearguard during the flight back to Lindon during the War of the Elves and Sauron, personally holding off the enemy forces on a bridge over the Lhûn in a manner like Horatius. During the Battle of the Last Alliance, Faenor was one of those who acted out the dangerous deed of battlefield messenger, relaying orders through the press. After the Battle of the Last Alliance, Faenor removed to Lórien, where he remained until the end of the Third Age: until with Celeborn, Legolas, and other Sindar, he departed from Middle-earth. Description Faenor appears as a tall Sinda with long silver-white hair tied with a ring of bronze, and clear icy blue eyes. He is pale-skinned, and often wears loose black clothing (as a sign of perpetual mourning for the slain Eldar in the First Age), or white/tan robes when in Lórien. His armor has the appearance of sparkling silver plate-and-mail, possessing a slender cuirass, greaves, bracers, and pauldrons, the rest being covered by skin-tight silver mail over black leather. His lower body is covered in a white elven robe, extending from the bottom of his cuirass to his shins. The robe is split down the middle, allowing him greater movement, and a white cloak is also part of the attire. (When using a completely canon interpretation, his cuirass and pauldrons are replaced by a white surcoat devoid of any device.) Personality Faenor is quiet and composed, and while his general tone has a mocking nature to it, he takes it to another level with those he deems frivolous and unfit for a serious match. He is honorable in battle, always maintaining some degree of chivalry, and he is not the type to attack defenseless women and children (those who can defend themselves, such as Itallië, are another matter). An elf who admires the beauties of nature, he is somewhat aloof from the world, with a somewhat elusive personality. He is a warrior by experience, and as such, he likes fair contests. Those who do not merit fairness in his eyes, however, will recieve none. Due to living in several ages where casualties happen on a daily basis, his perspectives about life and death may seem cold-hearted. History [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lc3qoSsVMIZnQUGKMpn7znv5OchH1dn0vEuHY94_fNk/edit?usp=sharing Full History of Faenor Celebrî] Abilities Due to his lifelong experience with combat and all her forms, Faenor is naturally considered a master of his weapons. Though he is an archer by nature, his sword, Ringil, is more than enough to defeat most opponents, and he is more known for his blade than he is for his bow (a fact that is extremely annoying to him). Due to him being both a Firstborn Elf and a weaponmaster capable of taking up any weapon and using it proficiently, he has no trouble defeating his opponents, such as Orcs, men, and even other Elves, should the situation call for it (such as with the Kinslayings of the First Age). Against other "heroes", though, he falters, due to many having abilities that would be considered unnatural, and his own only a product of his life and the single-minded honing of his skills. 'Combat' Faenor primarily fights defensively, with an emphasis on protecting those around him, rather than the typical methods of conducting battle. Due to this, his primary fighting style is very distinct from others. His proficiency in his ability to defend an area allows him to survive unaided for several hours against hundreds of foes, depending on the terrain, and his dynamic vision is honed to the point where he can see a sword that would be normally moving too fast to see, and deflect it. When he chooses to fight offensively, his assault becomes noticeable, and the speed with which he performs defence can be applied to his offensive capabilities. His sword can strike multiple times with a single breath, if he is prepared to do so, and his Fighting Intuition is such to accurately predict and counter an enemy's attack. He is a peerless hunter, skilled in the ways of the forest, traversing them by leaping between branches and displaying the capability to easily "become one with the forest" to disappear from the sight of someone actively watching for him. His sight is great enough to pinpoint targets in conditions of near zero visibility at night from an extreme distance, and his archery is to the point where making a shot through the tangle of a dense forest like Mirkwood is nothing, even if the target should be no more than a dot in the distance. 'Close Combat' Though he is an archer by nature and choice, which makes him focus on long range combat, he is adept at meleé combat. Ringil is his primary weapon for fighting enemies at close range, but he is a spearman first and foremost when it comes to meleé weapons, using Gwînech to great effect against foes. He has no actual "stances", meaning openings cannot be trusted, and his incredible ability to use a sword makes him able to even deliver slashes while standing idly. He works his blade like a hurricane, never letting it stop moving, using elastic tracks to parry blows from opponents stronger and faster than himself, all while flowing toward the opponent's vital areas to bring them down instantly, should he detect an opening. Each of his attacks is meant to take the opponent's life, so it is not possible to employ a strategy like "biting the bullet", and then attempting to overpower him during the aftermath. 'Ranged Combat' Though he is not known as much for his bow as much as for his sword, Faenor is a consummate marksman, one of the greatest archers in Middle-earth. With perhaps two rivals (in Beleg and Legolas) in skill, Faenor has displayed the ability to accurately strike his targets from a range of several miles, with arrows aimed to strike the chinks in their armor and cause instant death. Even those with "non Middle-earth" abilities cannot hope to match his accuracy and power with his bow, nor his speed, as he is capable of releasing twenty of his signature black-shafted and white-fletched arrows in under a minute, and have them hit the target no matter the conditions. 'Weapons' 'Ringil' Originally the property of Fingolfin, High King of the Noldor, Ringil came into Faenor's possession after his death, and it became his symbol (much to his detriment). A long straight-edged sword of ninety centimeters in length, the weapon is only five centimeters across, and is bare of any sort of lettering on the blade (uncommon for an Elven sword). The weapon itself is bright unbreakable silver-steel, and the hilt is nearly a foot in length, allowing for a comfortable grip. The core of the hilt is sapphire, crossed with silver vine-designs, and the blade lacks a guard, instead having a flare from either side of the blade that gently curls up in a "V" on the blade. The sword almost seems to sparkle in darkness, giving it an icy appearance. 'Gwînech' A long spear, Gwînech was Faenor's first weapon. Around six feet in length, if a little taller, it is an entirely metal spear with a silver-steel head, evoking the image of a long smooth-edged leaf, connected to the main shaft with an intricate bronze fitting. The weapon itself has an "aged copper" appearance, the blue-green patina of rust covering the bronze. The weapon is covered in vine-and-thorn designs from the base of the head to the top of the butt, and it is very light for a weapon its size, allowing Faenor to spin and flick it about with extreme ease. 'Rhîwrûth' Faenor's bow, Rhîwrûth, is a black Elven longbow that is around his height. A weapon made by Tilion the Maia for his own use before it came into Faenor's possession, the weapon cannot break, crack, warp, or otherwise lose its functionality. This makes it exceptionally useful for a scout and warden like Faenor. 'Servant' Archer is the [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Archer Archer-class Servant] summoned by Patrick in the Holy Grail War: Heroes of MeRP wiki miniseries. He is a an irregular Servant, being a product of fiction rather than history or legend. 'Identity' Archer's True Name is Faenor Celebrî, a Servant born from the thoughts and minds of those who have heard of his existence as a fictional character. Due to this, his existence is similar to Assassin, an impossible Heroic Spirit that shouldn't exist according to the rules of the Holy Grail War. Faenor, due to his various weapons and methods, can actually be summoned under the Saber, Lancer and Assassin classes, but the one he is called under most often is the Archer class, due to his bow and powerful Noble Phantasms. 'Description' Archer appears as a tall Elf with long silver-white hair tied with a ring of bronze, and clear icy blue eyes. He is pale-skinned, and his armor, Silver Mystic Wind, is a first-rate Conceptual Weapon, born from a Holy Shroud. His armor has the appearance of sparkling silver plate-and-mail, possessing a slender cuirass, greaves, bracers, and pauldrons, the rest being covered by skin-tight silver mail over black leather. His lower body is covered in a white elven robe, extending from the bottom of his cuirass to his shins. The robe is split down the middle, allowing him greater movement, and a white cloak is also part of the attire. 'Personality' Archer's personality does not change from character to Servant, though he regards the Master with a slight sense of contempt for being a mage. His alignment is Neutral Good, so a Master with a more flexible view of life than his is regarded as frivolous. 'Abilities' Archer is not a regular Heroic Spirit who was revered as a hero, but instead a Fictional Hero who was never really recognized. He is a Heroic Spirit from Middle-earth's obscurity, so he does not gain any blessings normally provided by fame. Due to his nature, he has no fame as a hero, and he cannot be recognized by those with knowledge from the Throne of Heroes. 'Combat' Archer's methods of combat do not change with his Summoning, but he becomes far more aggressive, switching more often to offence rather than than defence, his primary stance. 'Personal Skills and Class Skills' 'Class Skills' Independent Action - A-rank. Independent Action is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome, depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Due to Archer's high level of Independent Action, he can survive nearly a week without Magical Energy being supplied to him. Magic Resistance - D-rank Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to his weak Magic Resistance, Archer must actively block or reflect enemy magical assaults in order to survive: should he be struck, he will almost certainly be slain. 'Personal Skills' Clairvoyance (Enhanced Sight) - A+-rank Clairvoyance connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). Due to his high Clairvoyance rank, Archer is fully capable of utilizing his bow at ranges unheard of from most marksmen. Eye of the Mind (True) - A-rank Eye of the Mind is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. Archer's high capability with this allows him to discern assaults, even if he should not actually be able to see the weapon, by planning infinitely far ahead and controlling the fight. Guardian Knight - B-rank Guardian Knight temporarily raises defensive power when protecting others. It acts as an "over booster" to the base skills of the Servant, allowing them to fight extremely powerful foes on equal terms. Battle Continuation - A-rank Battle Continuation is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. It is one of the powers of a vampire. This power makes it possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound. 'Noble Phantasm' Archer's Noble Phantasms are Ringil and Rhîwrûth. When summoned as a Lancer, his normal Noble Phantasms are replaced by Gwînech. However, he also possesses the Reality Marble, Angfaughlith, which can be called his fourth Noble Phantasm. 'Ringil' Ringil: The Frost-blessed Sword of Victory is the sword of Faenor, an invincible weapon that delivers its holder from those who would intend harm. Its "invincibility" comes not from capacity to defeat foes, but capacity to protect from all harm. However, by reversing its protective power, it can becomes a sword that pierces through any kind of defence. Path of the Flying Sparrow is the technique utilized by Archer when activating Ringil's offensive power. Consisting of a First Thrust, Second Thrust, and Third Thrust, it is a concealed sword that is produced by transcendent technique and speed. Rather than "almost simultaneously," the thrusts occur "all at the same time." For an instant, the unleashed First Thrust, Second Thrust and Third Thrust "exist at the same time and same position". Even if the First Thrust was blocked, the Second and Third Thrusts would be at the same position and break through. The contradiction this causes creates a localized breakdown in causality at the point of the sword, making it virtually impossible to protect against this technique. 'Gwînech' Gwînech: Thorn of the Vine is the spear of Lancer, a powerful lance that is capable of taking the beliefs and wicked desires of those arrayed against him, and smashing them with force. 'Rhîwrûth' Rhîwrûth: Bow of Winter's Wrath is the primary Noble Phantasm of Archer, his trump card. There is nothing its arrows cannot pierce, and drawn to its limit, it is able to perform a pure physical attack exceeding A-rank in power. With no trace of magecraft, Archer can surprise other Servants by attacking from a great distance with extreme destructive power, using his great eyesight to aim through dense and thick trees at night at the target that is no more than a moving dot at that distance, and hitting them with the supreme precision required to make such a succinct attack. Although there are bowmen skilled enough to accomplish each requirement for the shot, there are not many capable of performing all of them simultaneously. 'Angfaughlith' Angfaughlith: Fields of Despair is the "true Noble Phantasm" of Archer. Upon its activation, it renders his armor tarnished and his robes tattered and bloodstained, and the world, acting as the "accumulation of the fear and sorrow", materializes a scorching hell of fire, sand, blood, and the countless swords of Men and Elves stuck in the ground as the crosses for their bones, buried beneath the shifting dust. It is an irregular Reality Marble, comparable to Rider's Ionioi Hetairoi: Army of the King, in that Archer would normally be unable to actualize his mental landscape due to him neither being a magus nor a Demon. Instead, it comes about due to the combined hopes and dreams of all who have read about and heard of the legends of the great Nírnaeth Arnoediad, the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, and as such can be maintained for a little longer than other Reality Marbles. Like how Saber's Excalibur is the physical actualization of her kingship, and Rider's Ionioi Hetairoi is the realization of his commanding abilities, Angfaughlith can be called the materialization of Archer's regrets. He could save no-one on the field of battle, and so it became his personal purgatory. Recreating the ashen wastes is utter torture for him, but once inside, all of his abilities increase to where they were during the ancient battle, reforging the "Demon Lord of the First Heaven" that he became on that field. Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Swordmasters Category:Lore Category:Elves Category:Archers